


Song of the Wise Prince Oleg

by daisy_lady



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: Oleg the Prophet is a ruthless and unpredictable ruler, hurt by the closest ones. Nevertheless,  when he heard about a peculiar princess in the East, he desired to have her for himself.
Relationships: Oleg & Prince Igor, Oleg (Vikings) & Ivar, Oleg (Vikings)/Reader, Reader & Prince Igor, Reder & Ivar
Kudos: 2





	1. PART I

You opened your heavy eyes looking straight at the wooden ceiling. It was familiar, yet something was off, but you couldn’t tell what. Even though your head was on the pillows, you had trouble moving it even by an inch, so you wandered your eyes around the bed-chamber. You closed your eyelids with relief as if they were returning to their natural state so that you would not have to look at what was around you. You opened your eyes again, more consciously this time, and gathered the strength to move some part of your body, but it didn’t seem to want to listen to you at all.

In the near distance, you heard heavy footsteps, steadily coming towards you. You knew them, and yet, you felt a sudden tense throughout your body and piercing pain in your lower abdomen as if someone had stabbed you. Frightened, you moved your hand involuntarily to touch the painful area, but you couldn’t remember what happened. You took a slow breath deeper than normal, to see if it hurt again, and you hissed in pain.

The footsteps quickened, and moments later you saw a man leaning over you frowning. You knew him, but the addled mind could not yet define this man. Your eyes roamed his face, trying to recall who he was. He grabbed your hand and pressed it to his mouth for a light kiss while speaking under his breath.

You tried to say something, but your mouth was so dry and unaccustomed to speech that no sound came out of it. In response to this, the brunette disappeared for a moment to appear with a cup. He raised your head slightly and brought the brim to your lips and carefully helped you drink.

"Drink this you were gone for quite a time", he said and carefully laid down your head.

"What…?", _happened_ , you tried to ask, but at the same time, you felt extremely fatigued by saying out loud this single word.

"Assassin, he tried to kill you", your eyes opened wider and, uncontrollably your body shrieked. "Do not worry he’s long gone from this world."

"Oleg", you whispered suddenly, remembering the man’s name.

"No one will harm you, beloved. I took care of it", it sounded more threatening than it supposed to, but he did not enjoy looking at you, being miserable like this.

"Help me sit…"

"You should not do it yet."

"Help me, Oleg," you looked at him demandingly in such manner he decided, he had no other choice but to help you.

The pain was an absolute nightmare. Even though, you were supported by Oleg from behind your abdominal area was one big centre of the pain. A sight of relief escaped your mouth when you nested yourself comfortably in his arms in a reclining position.

"What is this smell?"

"I don’t smell anything, beloved", he said quietly.

"It’s strange. I can feel it everywhere and even go throughout me. Like a poison", the weariness from pain and general weakness started to hit your head, and you suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. "Oleg, where am I? What is this place? I know it, but I do not recognize it. It’s familiar yet distant."

His arms started to loosen the grip as if he wanted to lay you back to the bed, and as much as you could with your limited power, you tried to hold to him.

"Oleg, what’s happening?", you searched for him with your eyes, but the vision was getting darker and darker. "Oleg…", even your voice sounded distant and weak.

"Y/N?"

Your vision became muzzy and unclear as your head rested one more time on soft pillows. A sudden weakening of your limbs scared you immensely, as you could not move and the darkness began to gather around you. With despair and panic growing within, you tried to hold on to anything, but you were drifting away into the deepening blackness.

"Y/N?!"

Oleg shook your shoulders with increasing terror as he watched his beloved wife pass out again, shouting your name over and over again to keep you awake.

"Medic! Now! – _Am I dying?_ "

"It is not your time," he said steadily, giving way to medics. "It is not your time."


	2. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing of a beautiful and brutal princess, Oleg decides to see with his own eyes is it really true.

It first started with a rumour. The rumour about a peculiar princess living in East that was killing all of her suitors, who did not win in a race against her. That alone was enough for prince Oleg to take an interest in her and send his men to learn more.

Second rumour he got from eastern merchants, was that she was the most beautiful thing that ever lived in that region and even princesses in Constantinople could not compare to her. He started to wonder is it worth to take the risk and fight for her hand.

Third rumour Oleg heard among his hunters while hounds were sniffing for a bear. I was said her father wanted a male heir so much that, seeing his newly born daughter, he left her in the forest for the fate to take care of her. And because merciful God loves all of His children, He sent a she-bear to nurse the child until huntsmen found her and looked after her. _She must be an untamed creature_ , Oleg thought firing a shot towards the hunted beast. The bear was lying lifeless in the melting snow that was starting to turn red with its blood.

“We will feast tonight. Take care of its fur,” Oleg frowned, looking carefully at the dead animal somewhat pitying over its death. The thrill of the hunt was over, and it wasn’t as agitating as usual. His head was full of another wild animal he wanted to tame, much slender and much more attractive for him to get. Oleg could have sworn, he had been seeing her, a distant figure looking at him and waiting. And each attempt of getting closer to this spectrum was a fiasco.

He nudged bear’s head wondering how its fur would look like on his chamber's floor, yet another trophy to fill in his void. For a brief moment, Oleg felt sorry for himself and how most of his acts became meaningless, or how much he would like to be dead for a moment, to stop feeling anything at all.

However, he quickly shook off these thoughts when he received the news of the return of his envoys who awaited him in the palace.

“And? What is the news?”, Oleg rushed his way through the hall towards his servants. “Tell me now.”

“It is true what they say. The princess is ruthless to her suitors but loving to her people. They adore her completely.”

“She is also an excellent horse rider and archer. Quite uncanny for the woman.”

“The princess sends you a gift.”

“A gift?” Oleg shifted on his throne and stood up to open the chest. “A spear and fabric?”

He weighted the spear in his hands for a bit, studying it, but found nothing unexpected or interesting about it. Suddenly he swung his spear and threw it forcefully towards the wooden column. The spear cut the air almost in absolute silence and plunged deeply into the wood.

“Princess Y/n sends her regards and this spear as a token of goodwill. She wanted you to get familiar with it as it is the very weapon, she will kill you with, prince. In the case of her win in the race…” Oleg rose his eyebrow with amusement, “and blue silk for your servants to cover your dead body and transport it back to your fatherland.”

“I already like her. Prepare for the journey.”

***

“My lady, he has arrived,” a servant whispered to your ear and quickly positioned herself behind you.

Your eyes rose and rested on approaching figure. You allowed yourself a quick smirk seeing the chest you gave him as a gift.

“Prince Oleg, I welcome you,” you slowly stood up and came closer to him. “I hope you had a pleasant journey. It would be a shame to come such a long way to be killed,” you walked around him studying his figure and marking whether he could fit all the stories you heard about him. With soft hum you got back to your place and sat down, still expecting his answer.

“I salute you, princess, and I also have a returning gift for you, besides the chest I have received from you,” his servants brought up closer the chest and bear’s fur. “A token of a goodwill.”

“Of the goodwill you say, or maybe to show off how well you can tame a beast, my dearest prince?”, you graced him with a short, cocky smile.

“There is no beast that can resist me, my lady. It ends up either dead or as a pet,” he replied confidently, looking around the room, only to fix his gaze upon you after a moment. It felt as if he wanted to burn you with such an intense look. “The journey was rather enjoyable, but I had a constant feeling someone was watching us.”

“I have patrols all over my lands and it is thanks to them that I knew about first your envoys, and now your arrival, my prince. I have eyes everywhere,” you shifted on your throne, pinning him with your eyes. “That is also why I knew you had arrived two days ago and yet, you graced me with your presence today. Why is that?”

“I sometimes like to see the land before I see the ruler of it,” why does he felt as if he was questioned? He did not feel confident in such position, in being less than he is used to but at the same time, Oleg knew it was a game he was so much willing to play.

“Prince Oleg,” you said mockingly with the sweetest smile you could afford. “I know why people come to my land. To see how I deal with my lost suitors. Did you enjoy the spectacle?”

“It was quite thrilling to observe the race and how you won, princess. You are by far the cruellest jewel I have seen,” you shook your head lightly with a sigh of disbelief.

“Yes, I must say I quite like this way. I was once married to a man that was chosen for me by my father. As my husband is sadly deceased, I decided I will marry only one who beats me in the race. As you can see, prince Oleg, no one was lucky enough,” he did not move, observing you closely. “Are you not afraid you will end up like many before you?”

“No.”

“Then you surely must be a madman,” you stated, trying to get on his nerves but it did not work. He stood there, unmoved. You could have heard his chuckle.

“I am the Prophet, I know what will happen tomorrow,” Oleg answered you, taking this as a small win.

“Prophet or not, it is solely to the quickness of your feet, not words, to win tomorrow, my prince,” your head was up high. „But if you may be a prophet, then when I win, I shall preserve your head so you could foretell for me, my prince.”

“Then I shall serve you with joy,” you narrowed your eyes, but you couldn’t help the small smile on your lips. He had a good way with his words and frankly, you enjoyed this conversation a bit too much.

“Well then, my prince,” you started slowly standing up from your place and coming closer to him. “Tomorrow is quite a day; you should rest now and in the evening, there will be a feast. Please feel invited, prince Oleg.” You gave him your hand to kiss.

“I will most certainly come,” he kissed your hand lightly and held it for a moment, quite a long moment in your opinion before he let go.

“My servant will lead you to your chamber for tonight.”

Prince Oleg bowed and left the hall with a smug smile. You watched him go, wondering if he truly is the prophet he believed to be or was it just a bit of simple luck and nothing more. He was as intriguing as you anticipated, and you almost felt sorry for yourself to kill him tomorrow. Although, one part of you hoped that maybe prince Oleg may actually win.

You sighed heavily and sat on your father’s throne. In his absence you were the ruler and sometimes dealing with the princedom was weary in such way, you envied your little brother to be able to cheerfully play and grow up to be an heir.

“Send in the emissaries and that Constantinople nobleman. It seems that Prince Oleg will have a competition tomorrow day,” you smiled lightly to yourself and welcomed the incomers.

***

The evening feast was rather fatiguing after a long day of dealing with official affairs, and you only wished for another cup of wine. You looked over the banquet hall over your chalice and took another sip. For a moment you fixed your gaze on Prince Oleg, who as talking lively with other revellers. He was much more relaxed and even cocky in his behaviour, quite a different person than the one you met during the day. But then again it came as no surprise as you heard rumours about him, and that the Prophet was not the only name Oleg was called. He must have earned both of those names accordingly to his actions.

Purposely you distanced yourself from people, mostly suitors, so you could judge them in peace during the feast and not get too involved into knowing them more. And as it was working with the nobleman, this strategy was masterfully failing when it comes to Prince Oleg. At some point you started to think of him as an intrusive fly, constantly trying to get your attention this way or another. It didn’t exactly make you irritated or angry, you had behind the head thought that it was Oleg’s strategy to get into your head. That was something expected but not of such intensity.

“Is it really true that you were brought up by a bear, princess?” you took a long sip of wine before you answered.

“It’s one of my favourite stories. I don’t really know who invented it, but it’s quite original, isn’t it?” Oleg nodded, waiting for an explanation. “My dear prince, as much as I would love to be brought by the bear, it is probably because my father always wanted a son and he got me first. I was brought up to be as prince maybe this unlike nature of me gave life to this wild princess nursed by the bear in the wilderness,” you chuckled lightly into the cup and ordered a servant to refill it. “Tell me prince, why is so that people call you the Prophet?”

“I once raided Constantinople with the combined force of mine and my brothers’ armies, the city was not able to protect itself for a long time. Seeing the overwhelming strength of the enemy, they invited me for a feast to sign a treaty,” he paused drank, and then Oleg continued. “During it, I was offered a chalice with wine that I did not accept. I have seen it to be poisoned so that I would farewell life sooner, and the city to danger.”

“I trust you got yourself even a better treaty, than they offered you in the first place, prince?”

“That is true, much to the discontent of the emperor and his officials.”

“I can only imagine that,” you muttered softly with amusement. “I am curious then, are you not afraid to eat and drink now, my prince? That maybe I want to get you weaker for tomorrow, prince Oleg?”

“If that was the case, you wouldn’t eat and drink what we do, princess –”

“Maybe I took the antidote?” you asked mockingly.

“I don’t believe it. You, princess, appreciate a challenge, there is no reason for you to poison us in any way to have an advantage over me or him,” he pointed the other suitor. “You want to test yourself, princess Y/N. That’s why you didn’t poison any food or drink.”

“That is correct, but more than a challenge, I appreciate the truth,” Oleg rose his eyebrow with a question in eyes. “Truth, my prince about you. Surely, you can pull off an act of charming and alluring man but that’s not all of you, my dear prince. Take off that mask and reveal yourself.”

“What do you want to see, princess?” you sensed a slight irritation in his voice, “What you might have heard about me, is not true, princess Y/N. Well, not all of it.” He sounded as if hurt by your words. “We Russ, are known for being temperamental but that is only when someone crosses with us.”

“So, what you say is, to be better your friend than a foe, prince?” you graced him with a small smile, which he accepted with a single nod. “But is that not the friends who can hurt us most?”

“That sounds like someone did that to you, princess,” you smiled sadly.

“My dearly deceased husband. He had a manner of enjoying women a bit too much, in my opinion,” you demanded another refill of your chalice. You would rather bury it as deep as your dead husband’s body. It always made you feel ashamed and incomplete that he searched comfort in other woman’s arms. You felt Oleg’s gaze on you, which was rather peculiar, soft and somehow sympathetic, you couldn’t tell. “For my luck, he also revelled in drinking, which was the very reason for his departure from this world as I poisoned his wine.”

A smile of complacency appeared on your lips at that thought, “It felt for a moment quite good, seeing him giving the last breath. But it’s all gone now. It’s in the past and we move forward, my prince,” you looked at him, searching for some support for your words.

“It may be in the past, but it leaves a mark that burns every time you think about it.”

“I will drink to that,” you raised your cup in a gesture of toast and you drained it. “I shall leave for my rest. This day was quite tiring,” you found yourself unexpectedly saying. It was not the day, but the conversation about your husband that made you exhausted.

Prince Oleg stood before you, offering his hand to help you stand and walk you back to your chambers. You accepted it with content.

“So, have you met your opponent yet, prince Oleg?” you asked when you went to the secluded hall.

“Yes, but he is no opponent for me.”

“I’m afraid you will have to wait for your turn tomorrow because as much as I would love to take both of you at once, I do not know if I can handle that.” You tilted your head observing his face, which was indecently close to yours that you could feel his breath on cheeks.

“I would not dare to ask you, princess, of such thing. Cope with this other man first, and deal with me later. I can gladly wait.”

“You don’t seem to be a man of waiting…”

“I’m not,” you allowed yourself to put your hand on his arm with a delicate smile.

“Then why such a change in a character?”, you felt tempted solely by his presence to do something against your own rules.

“I must admit, I feel a bit intimidated by you, princess,” you searched for falseness in his eyes but there was none. He has spoken the truth. “And I don’t really want to die tomorrow but if I do, I will gladly accept it from your hand.” As he has spoken, Oleg lifted your hand and placed another kiss on top of it.

“I thought you knew what will happen to you, prince,” it felt deeply intimate allowing him to still hold your hand and at the same time looking straight into his dark eyes, crazily fixated on you. All of sudden you forgot how to breathe.

“Oh, I know, I want to tease you, princes Y/n.” there was something peculiar in the way how Oleg was saying your name as if you heard your own name for the first time, every single time he said it.

“Well then, go and take a good rest, my prince. It may be the last sleep you will have,” you pulled yourself together to take your hand away and put it on your back.

“Probably, though we may be thinking of a different reason for this sleep deprivation,” a broad and meaningful smile appeared on his lips that made you roll your eyes.

“Good night prince Oleg. I believe it is high time to rest.”

“Princess,” he bowed and left you alone with your thoughts on the dim corridor.

***

The next day welcomed you with lovely sunshine and harsh temperature. You enjoyed a cup of tea – a new drink from China, on the balcony of the palace, observing geese flying over a frozen lake, on which the race will take place within a few hours. Back in the chambers you heard steady noise of servants cleaning and preparing your clothing for today. Your hands were busy with the spindle and thread you were preparing for a great tapestry, you have been working on for some time. You set the spindle in motion with a smooth movement of your fingers, carefully observing its rotation and thread tension. It slowly stopped turning around and you examined the cord loosely twisting in your hand. Not perfect as you wished, but not bad too. It will do just right for the saint’s blood on the tapestry.

“Anya,” you called for your most trusted servant, noticing on the lake’s ice a figure. “Who is walking on the lake?”

“I believe it’s Prince Oleg, princess.” you heard from behind. “I heard on the court that he wanted to check the place of the race before it begins.”

“What are you up to, Oleg?”, you asked yourself, closely watching wandering figure. For a moment you felt uneasy, wondering if he was playing this game better than you but you shook it off. It was impossible to be so as you were the master of it, from the very beginning.

A quiet sigh escaped your mouth as you gathered yourself to get up. “Anya, prepare my bath I have to get ready for a manslaughter – ” “ _It is ready, my lady._ ” The servant opened the door leading inside for you. “And deliver the message that I will race with Prince Oleg and Basil of Constantinople at the same time.”

You stepped inside, taking off your night robes, heading for the bathing room, from which vapours of hot water rose lazily. You let the delicate scent of oils and herbs wrap you tightly before you slipped into the bathtub. With closed eyes, you took a deep breath of the heavy stem air and filled your lungs with delight. If that was the process of preparing a body for the funeral, you were looking forward to it. Pure bliss and tranquillity of the moment, without anyone to interrupt. You dipped your weary shoulders in the water to release any tension that might be there. They must be rested and in top form to throw that spear perfectly, to kill in one hit. You did not take joy in sadistic and long killing. Your suitors were unfortunate enough to consider you as a possible spouse, and not to worry about their death.

It was truly fascinating how men were willing to die just to prove themselves or to fulfil this stupid, in your opinion, the pride of them. Each and every single one of them came to your father’s court with weird confidence that made you laugh internally. _Oh, those fools, enjoying themselves and showing off to each other_ , you thought with a little smile in the corner of your lips. Throughout the years you have killed so many of the suitors, you lost your count. It almost became your daily routine, to stand up, take a bath, kill a man or two, dine and rest. Perhaps you were tired of the fact that none of the suitors could defeat you, and the pile of dead bodies on your spear grew taller. But you have been doing it for so long that you didn’t want to admit it.

You dried yourself from the bath and the servants rubbed in oil before you moved on to bed-chamber to get dressed up. It was unusual that you preferred to dress on your own, rather than stand and wait for the maidservants to do it for you. You reached for a narrow strip of fabric to wrap it around the chest, as you found it quite useful to keep your breasts in one place for the run. Then undergarments and soft, linen trousers that you belted and tucked into boots. You looked at the tunic you sew from thin, bleached linen. It was just above the knee, with a round collar and a straight slight in the middle of the chest, and long sleeves. To make it more sophisticated, you added a red silk insert in the place of the slit and lapel, which also decorated the tunic cuffs. You put it on and fastened it with a thin, leather belt studded with silver ornaments.

This whole process of dressing up allowed you to focus on what was going to happen in a short time. It was almost like arming yourself for a fight, not so much for your life as for your freedom and the ability to decide for yourself, which you valued above all else. You just got used to it, to live without a man and be able to do whatever you wanted, much to your father’s horror. But it might be a time for you to change.

The last step to being ready to go was to braid your hair and then pin it around your head to create a crown. Looking at yourself in the mirror you saw a fearsome, slender boy that was going for a hunt, not a fragile woman everyone would like to see. You gave yourself an encouraging smile and left the bed-chamber.

“Princess, your spear,” you took the weapon in your hand as you walked down the hall to the exit. Before meeting the brisk air, you put on a furry cap and long overcoat as to not get cold before the run.

On your way across the yard, you called a few servants to take with them other things you needed, two horses, a small dagger, and some warm coats. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed people rushing towards the frozen lake. There was something thrilling, if not exciting, about it. Knowing that they were going to watch you there. And perhaps they even hoped that the suitors will avoid their bloody finale this time, well at least one of them. You actually prayed yourself to get over it already.

“Good day princess Y/N,” you heard behind yourself and you turned to meet Oleg.

“I am surprised you recognised me, prince,” brisk air pinked your cheeks and tip of your nose, though you were not sure if it was not from the look, he gave you. His dark eyes rested on your face, captivated by the play of light on your features.

“It was not that hard although you look quite different, princess.”

Both of you walked in silence towards the inevitable. Interestingly, you did not mind this silence, it almost felt natural between the two of you. As you reached the lake quite a crowd gathered there already, and some more people were coming.

“I must say, prince Oleg, the God Almighty gave us a beautiful day. Not a single cloud on the sky,” you took off your cap and coat, and handed them to the servant, along with the spear. You searched for the other suitor, who was walking to you. “We shall begin shortly.”

You walked away from them to give the final orders and strapped a dagger, received from the servant to your belt and slip it over your back, so it would not bother you in any way. You had a steady hand with the spear but, in a case, something went wrong, it was safer to have another option to finish someone’s life faster.

“Gentlemen, please step closer,” you looked at them both, standing on your sides. “We are about to begin. We run to the other side of the lake, which is the place where you can see the red pennant. If at any point, I catch up with one of you, you end up dead. Prepare yourself.”

They took off heavy, furry coats and more warm clothing that would weight them down, and positioned on the start line. You grabbed the spear and stood between them.  
“I wish you both luck, my lords.”

You stared at the red pennant waving in the wind, about one mile away. What was happening around you did not concern you, all that mattered was to reach the finish line. One of the servants gave a signal, and so it began.

You felt your heart beating faster and your blood flowing vividly through your veins with increasing levels of adrenaline. It was somehow exciting to watch them run in front of you. You let them go by jogging lightly, only to accelerate decisively after one-third of the distance. You relished the moment when you run closer to your first victim. It was obvious that the speed was too much for him and he was tired. In the same second, as he turned to look at you, you swung and threw the spear, which short flight ended in the nobleman’s back.

At that very moment, seeing the suitor’s lifeless body hitting the frozen surface of the lake, you felt most alive, almost ecstatic. All thoughts of weariness and loneliness were gone, replaced by a pure shot of adrenaline and power. You yanked out the weapon forcefully and whistled for the servants to take care of the body, as you had another game to kill.

You ran again after the other suitor, who was already halfway through the distance. He might have been faster and gained some time, but you were a merciless hunter right now and did not care about your previous interactions. Your body, and your arm, was longing to throw the spear one more time right into Oleg’s back. And just as you swung to release your spear, you saw that he had dropped something. You stopped and looked at it.

An apple made of gold. You picked it up with your free hand and weighted it. Quite a marvellous thing to get rid of it at such a moment. Once again you took up the chase, and again as you were catching up with prince Oleg, he would drop another apple for you to collect. And you did it over and over until you noticed that he had managed to reach the end line before you, breathing heavily, even steaming in the cool air.

“You have outsmarted me, my prince,” you stated, coming closer with a handful of golden apples. Oleg took the spear from your hand, and for a brief moment studied its bloodied head.

“If you truly wanted to kill me, you would, princess. You could have collected them afterwards, princess,” he replied, handing the spear to the servant.

“Perhaps –”

Oleg shushed you from giving any answer, with a hungry kiss on your lips. His hands cupped your face and pulled closer to him. You kissed Oleg back, folding your hands around his neck. The apples that you held, laid in the snow between you two, reflecting the sunshine.

“And I must say, I am glad that you have not pierced me through, princess,” he said breathlessly into your mouth, resting his forehead on yours.

“How is it going to be, my sweet prince? Am I going to be killed or domesticated by your hand?”

“Time will show, my Y/N. But the things I want to do to you,” you felt his hand in your hair, grabbing it tightly, tilting your head back. “So – many – things,” each word was followed by a soft kiss on your skin. You perversely felt that the roles had changed and that now you were to be his victim and though it was a strange feeling, you wished it to last. Oleg was truly intoxicating.

“You are like a bear if you wouldn’t mind, to get laid in the snow, like a beast, my prince. The bear of Novgorod,” you freed yourself from his grip and even if you found his words quite tempting, you wanted to make him wait. Just for a sake of tease. Oleg snorted silently and helped you with dressing up the coat and cap. You got on your horse and waited for him to do the same.

“Princess, if you are only half-wild as I heard, you wouldn’t mind the snow too,” well, he was not wrong about it, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

“Prince Oleg, I propose another race, this time without the spectre of death. Back to the town. What would you say to that?” you patted your horse's neck to calm him down. 

“Only if I can name the price when I win,” you laughed cheerfully.

“We will see about that, my dearest Oleg,” you spurred your horse and galloped forward without looking back on him.

You enjoyed winning and this time you weren't going to let him beat you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe they did Oleg dirty in the TV Show, so I want to change it a bit :>  
> please enjoy :)


End file.
